


Not Broken

by Bam4Me



Series: Younger [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Yurio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas are mainly female, Asexual!Yurio, First of a series, Gen, M/M, No Sexual Content, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omega Verse, Omega!Phichit, Omega!Victor, Omega!Yuuri, Omega/Omega, Omegas are mainly male, Other fics will have more, Slight Ageplay, but only slight, little!Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Yuri was always labeled as 'broken' since hitting puberty, for not wanting to mate an omega. For not presenting a knot at the scent of an omega in heat.He never wanted that. He can't stand it.Luckily, the only omegas he wanted to be around, didn't want that either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK ALL THE ABO FICS WITH ALPHA/OMEGA I WILL NEVER WRITE THAT SHIT!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, a big thank you to Gwaeren for helping me with a word translation!!!!
> 
> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com

It was nearly time for Yuuri and Victor to go into heat again, which meant that they were cut from the skating rink for the next week and a half for a short vacation and then a sex marathon.

 

Well, they didn’t actually need to leave the rink for nearly a week, but Yakov says Victor’s always taken the time to have a short vacation before his heat hits, mostly because the gym next to the ice rink always seemed to have skeevy male alphas who take steroids hanging around, and back when Victor first started at the rink, he was young enough to be afraid to walk past them smelling like pheromones.

 

Male alphas could be wildly unpredictable, Yuuri had never actually liked them, they all seemed to think their dick ruled the world and no one could touch them. Yuuri thought things would be simpler if all alphas were female. Female alphas were all poised and collected, very calm and loving. Yuuri’s never had a crush on a male alpha before, but female alphas are amazing.

 

Of course, this is all pretty much what he _used_ to think. Nowadays, when someone mentions a male alpha, Yuuri’s thoughts are different.

 

His first was usually Celestino, an alpha coach that had trained Yuuri for five years. The second, and by far, the most enjoyable thought, was Yuri.

 

Yuri was a tiny little thing for an alpha, but he was also young. He would be big, like his grandfather when he grew up, but right now, he was smaller than Yuuri even, which always made the other rink mates laugh when he got all upset about it.

 

Yuri was one of the people, who by all counts, shouldn’t be hanging around their house right now. Alphas tended to get a little stupid when they were around omegas in heat -which is why it’s lucky they only go into heat twice a year- but Yuri was also very young and a bit of a hot head. He was, categorically, one of the alphas who should stay away when the omegas were spending their heat together.

 

Of course, just like Victor, Yuri thrived off of doing everything you didn’t expect.

 

At first, when Yuuri and Victor had first gone into heat together six months before -back in Yu-topia, when they had both been in _shock_ to find that their heats had synced up after months of working together- Yuri had already been there, and Yuuri was a little worried.

 

Hasetsu wasn’t a town known for it’s alpha population, in fact, the numbers were surprisingly low, and so Yuuri’s never actually had to deal with a heat while worried that alphas might be staying at the inn. There were so few alphas there, his parents didn’t find any issue at all with turning away customers for five days every six months.

 

Whatever would make their son feel safe.

 

But, Yuri had been there, and with nowhere else to go, Yuuri had fretted at it a little, but overall hadn’t made any mention of it in the end. Instead, he’d clung to Victor for the week leading up to their heat, letting his coach fret over him while making a nest for them in Victor’s room.

 

Omegas spending heat together was as common as anything now days, and in a town with a high omega count and low alpha count, the same gender couples was at an all time high right now. But still, two close omegas spending their heat together was as much of a couples bonding moment, as it could be a friend bonding moment.

 

It still made Yuuri flush sometimes to think back to the heats he’d spent with Phichit back in college, the two of them nesting in their dorm room together.

 

Yuuri was no stranger to spending his heat with other omegas.

 

But still, that first heat had come to a surprise to both of them. For Victor, it was a half a month late, and for Yuuri, it was a full month early. They had synced up fast.

 

Yuri hadn’t seemed to react much to their shared heat though, not having even really noticed it till they were bathing one day, and he had sat up in the water, blinking dizzily at them for a minute.

 

_“Yurio? Are you okay?”_

 

_For once, the alpha didn’t yell at the nickname, turning to look at Yuuri with wide eyes. “You smell pretty.”_

 

_Yuuri had flushed a little, and looked over to Victor, who seemed amused at the young alpha. “Maybe you should go inside and get ready for bed, Yura, it’s late.”_

 

_Yuri looked over at Victor with the same dizzy expression, looking almost childlike in his confusion. “I… you’re going into heat?”_

 

_Victor nodded, looking patient with the teenager. “Yes, kotenok, we’ll be going into heat soon.”_

 

_Yuri nodded, slowly starting to get out of the water with a little sigh. “Can we all stay in and watch movies tomorrow? You shouldn’t be practicing, you should be nesting.”_

 

_Victor gave him a little smirk, looking entirely fond of Yuri in that moment, and Yuuri almost felt like he was intruding on something private between them. “You want to help us build a nest, Yura?”_

 

_Yuri made a heavy purring noise in his chest, looking utterly content as he started drying himself off. “Please?”_

 

_“Okay, Yura, but you need to go to bed now, it’s late and you’re tired.”_

 

_Yuri nodded, leaving with a dazed expression._

 

_When he was gone, Yuuri turned to look at Victor with pure shock on his face. “What was that about?”_

 

_Victor gave him the same little smirk that he gave Yuri and reached over to pull Yuuri into his side. Even Victor was feeling clingy with their heat coming up. “Yurio always gets like that when he’s around omegas in heat. The doctors said he’s broken, but they’re govnuki for saying that. Yurio is fine the way he is, it’s just asexual.”_

 

_Yuuri looked a little surprised. “So, it’s true then? Pheromones don’t affect asexual alphas and omegas like they do other people?”_

 

_Victor shrugged. “Eh, not the same way they do you and me, but it still affects them. Yurio seemed quite… lost yes? He gets like that, starts clinging to omegas in heat. Not sexually, but he… sometimes he ends up cuddling with me the week before. Actually, to be honest, I’m not sure if he’s asexual or not yet, that’s up to him, but being around omegas in heat doesn’t stir anything other than clinginess for the most part.”_

 

_Yuuri nodded, looking curious. “So, does he usually help you build a nest?”_

 

_Victor did flush a little at that, looking fond. “Sometimes. To be honest, he’s really clingy, and I get tired before my heat, we usually just pile a bunch of blankets on the bed in my room and watch movies till I’m close and have to send him home.”_

 

_Yuuri couldn’t help but give a little smile. He always got tired too, he usually made a nest with Viichan in his bedroom and played on his phone, usually watching tv as well. “It seems we have an ideally similar relaxation routine for our heats. I don’t think I would mind Yurio helping us, as long as you’re serious about him not… being attracted…”_

 

_Yuuri couldn’t help the flush at the words though, they almost seemed a little cruel, but Victor put a hand on his arm, giving him a very serious look. “Don’t worry, I never was attracted to alphas either. Yurio is safe. Come on, we should get out and go find him. No doubt, with his head clear, he’ll feel the need to ignore my call for bedtime.”_

 

And Victor was right, Yuri was safe around them while they were going into heat. Actually, it was kind of like having a kid, right now.

 

The first time they had been going into heat, Yuri had acted clingy to them, usually ending up curled up against one of them no matter what, face dazed while he spent their week off with them.

 

This time though, was much the same.

 

“Yurio, did you tell Yakov you’d be staying with us this week? Lilia might need to know too.”

 

Victor came into the living room with his phone, and stopped, looking at the couch with a sudden fond look. Yuuri and Yuri were cuddling there under a blanket. Yuri had brought his cat with them, and Czar was currently pushing his head under Yuuri’s neck, purring up a storm while the alpha and omega cuddled.

 

Yuri looked all sweet and young right now, sucking at the tip of his thumb while they all watched a movie. “I told him, but he might not have listened. Besides, he should know, I always spend your pre-heat with you.”

 

Victor gave the teen a stupidly happy smile, coming in so he could sit on Yuri’s other side on the couch, nuzzling into his side in greeting. Yuri and Yuuri were nearly purring as loud as the cat. Yuri happily turned to return the nuzzle in full, pushing his head into Victor’s neck so he could scent the omega properly in greeting.

 

  
“You do, and I absolutely love that, Yurio, thank you.”

 

Yuri pulled back with a happy little flush to his cheeks, a little embarrassed at being praised. God, he was entirely stupid for omegas in heat.

 

He couldn’t stop purring though, feeling utterly content right here, between his favorite omegas, being praised for being good instead of saying he’s broken for not wanting to mate them.

 

This is his favorite place.

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com


End file.
